Endspiel
Es fällt mir schwer, über all das hier zu reden. Ganz allgemein. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich auch zumindest ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei. Normalerweise halte ich mich diesbezüglich komplett bedeckt. Versuche mein Leben zu leben, unauffällig zu sein, nicht aufzufallen. Es ist dieses nagende Gefühl, dass einem etwas Schlimmes droht. Ich weiß an sich, dass das nichts Reales oder Greifbares ist. Ich habe mit einer Ärztin geredet, ohne konkret auf das Thema einzugehen. Und sie meinte, dass so Bedrohungsszenarien normal sind, wenn man eine paranoide Grundstruktur hat. Das bedeutet nicht, dass man zwangsläufig paranoid ist, aber dass man empfänglich ist für solche Gefühle. Und wenn diese Gefühle da sind, muss man sie zurückstellen, sagt sie. Zurückstellen, normal weitermachen und sich davon überzeugen lassen, dass nichts geschehen wird. Das ist natürlich nicht einfach. Aber ich glaube, ich habe hier in diesem Forum ein gutes Ventil gefunden, um über das Ganze mal reden zu können. Immerhin kann man es hier hübsch poetisch verpacken und alle denken dann, es ist eine Geschichte. Ist mir recht. Aber dann habe ich es wenigstens mal von der Seele. Denn es kotzt mich an, dass ständig dieser Scheiß neben mir läuft und mich in jeder Situation meines Lebens daran erinnert. Zu Beginn sage ich euch einen Satz, den ihr hier schon tausendmal gehört habt. Ob ihr ihn nun glaubt, oder ihn als Teil einer Geschichte wahrnehmt, bleibt euch überlassen. Wie gesagt, mir geht es tatsächlich nur darum, mein Gewissen zu erleichtern. Die Geschichte ist wahr. Sie ist so geschehen. Ich verpacke sie nur so, dass sie wie eine Geschichte klingt. Glaubt es, oder halt nicht. Es klingt echt nach dem typischen Saw-Setting, ich weiß. Aber das macht es eigentlich noch leichter, das hier wie eine von den ganzen Storys hier aussehen zu lassen. Okay, das Ganze hat sich vor einiger Zeit abgespielt, aber dieses Jahr. Die Situation war so, dass zwei Leute in einem Raum aufwachen. Der Raum war weiß, komplett mit Plexiglas oder Plastik oder so verkleidet. Es gab kein Fenster darin, keine Bilder an den Wänden, nicht mal eine Tür war in der Wand sichtbar... vermutlich war irgendwo eine elektrische Tür, die plan mit dem Plexiglas abschloss, vermute ich. In dem Raum standen 2 weiße Stühle aus demselben Material, die im Boden festmontiert waren, und ein weißer Plexiglastisch stand dazwischen. Darauf lag ein Briefumschlag und eine durchsichtige Box mit einem elektrischen Zahlenschloss. In der Box lag eine Pistole. Wie gesagt, das hier ist ausdrücklich KEINE Fiktion. Auch wenn sich hier jetzt schon jeder denken kann, wie sich die Geschichte entwickelt. Aber ich bin auch nicht hier, um euch irgendeinen Spannungsbogen aufzubauen. So, wo waren wir? Ach ja. zwei Männer waren in dem Raum. Der eine, ich nenne ihn Person 1, war noch bewusstlos oder schlief oder so, keine Ahnung. Er sah aus wie ein Typ, der versucht, sich normal zu kleiden und normal auszusehen, aber wo man sofort sieht, dass er irgendwie punkig ist. Bei manchem Leuten ist das einfach Teil der Persönlichkeit. Seine Klamotten versuchten zwar normal auszusehen, also schwarze Jeans, Sneakers, ein schwarzer Kapuzenpulli, aber sie waren irgendwie schlabberig. Es wirkte halt punkig. Er hatte einen Undercut, schwarze Haare und trug eine Brille. Ich würde sagen, er war so um die 40. Groß, kräftig. Person 2 war eine Mischung aus Grufti und Punk. Er hatte Chucks an, eine kurze, abgeschnittene Armeehose, Tattoos auf den Unterschenkeln, trug ein Shirt der Band Ministry und hatte einen Totenkopf auf dem Unterarm tätowiert. Im rechten Ohr hatte er drei Piercings. Um den Hals trug er einen Thorshammer und sah von den Gesichtszügen her eigentlich ähnlich aus wie Person 1. Er hatte auch eine Brille und einen Iro, der in der Mitte einen türkisen Streifen hatte. Soviel zum Setting. Und soviel auch vorab schon mal zu dem Grund, aus dem ich mich hier angemeldet habe und das hier schreibe. Ihr könnt euch denken, dass es hier darum geht, dass in diesem Zimmer jemand stirbt. Und zwar einer von den beiden Typen, von denen sicher keiner geplant hat zu sterben. Beziehungsweise kann ich an dieser Stelle mal deutlicher werden: In diesem Zimmer ist einer gestorben. Und ich weiß darüber Bescheid und kann es einfach niemandem sagen. Person 1 wurde zuerst wach. Er wirkte etwas benommen, fasste sich an den Kopf und murmelte etwas. Dann realisierte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und war von einer Sekunde zur anderen hellwach. Er sah sich im Raum um, sah Person 2, sah dann zum Tisch, auf dem er die Pistole in dem Glaskasten entdeckte. Sein Gesicht wurde weiß. Er sprang auf, und man sah einfach, dass er Panik hatte. Er tastete die Wände ab, um eine Tür zu finden, fand aber keine. Ich kann an dieser Stelle nur mutmaßen, wie es in den beiden ausgesehen hat, nur um das noch eben zu sagen. Wenn ich versuche, euch das hier zu erzählen, muss ich natürlich auch versuchen, euch die Situation irgendwie zu schildern. Ich kann nicht in die Leute rein,gucken. Wenn ich sage "Person 1 hatte Panik", ist das nur ne Mutmaßung. Person 1 hatte aber Panik und vermutlich auch ein Gefühl von Platzangst. Das hatte er schon immer gehabt, seit einer Geschichte, wo sein Vater ihn in eine Holzkiste gesperrt hatte. Seitdem bekam er sogar Panik, wenn die U-Bahn mal im Tunnel steckenblieb. Und er war jetzt in ner Situation, wo keine Bahn nach einigen Sekunden wieder anfahren würde. Er war tatsächlich gefangen in einem Raum ohne Tür. Person 1 sackte in einer Ecke des Raumes zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er atmete heftig und schwitzte. In diesem Moment wurde auch Person 2 langsam wach. Auch er wirkte erst benommen und war sofort hellwach, als er merkte, dass irgendetwas an der Situation komisch war. Er sah sich ebenso im Raum um. Er bemerkte die Pistole, sah Person 1 in der Ecke kauern und bekämpfte einen Anflug von Panik, als er keine Tür im Raum bemerkte. "Was soll der Scheiß?" In der Stimme von Person 2 schwang Angst mit. Person 1 schreckte aus seiner Panik auf, als er die Stimme von Person 2 hörte und sah ihn erschrocken an. "Was soll das hier?", wiederholte Person 2 und sah 1 an. Person 1 konnte nichts sagen. Er war viel zu überflutet von Panik und Angst und schüttelte nur den Kopf und zuckte die Schultern. Person 2 zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Es brachte jetzt nichts, durchzudrehen. "Ist das hier so ein Saw-Ding?", fragte er. "Beobachtet uns hier wer und lacht sich einen ab, oder was?" Natürlich kam keine Reaktion von außerhalb des Raumes. Die beiden wussten weder, ob der Raum unter der Erde war oder über der Erde, ob er in einem Haus war oder nicht, ob sie beobachtet wurden oder nicht. Der Raum war still, leise, unbelebt bis auf die beiden Männer darin, deren Stimmen sich an den kalten, weißen Wänden brachen. "Vielleicht ist das ja auch so ein abgefahrenes Experiment." Person 1 schien sich etwas gefangen zu haben. Noch immer saß er in der Ecke, und auf seinem Pulli sah man Schwitzflecken, aber zumindest redete er wieder. "Ich meine, das wär doch plausibel." "So ein Scheiß ist ethisch gar nicht machbar." Person 2 schaute sich immer noch im Zimmer um. Person 1 nickte in Richtung des Tisches. "Was steht in dem Brief?" Person 2 ging zum Tisch, nahm den Briefumschlag, öffnete ihn und zog ein Blatt Papier hervor. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, als er las, was darauf stand. Sein Gesicht wurde kreidebleich. Person 1 bemerkte das. Panik kroch in sein Gesicht und er schien sich noch tiefer in die Ecke zu kauern als ohnehin schon. Ein tiefes Bedrohungsgefühl stieg in ihm auf. "Was steht da?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Das Gesicht von Person 2 war aschfahl. Er sah zu Person 1 und gab ihm den Brief. < Endgame: Zwei gehen rein, einer geht raus. Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit zu entscheiden wer. Entscheidet ihr euch dafür, euch nicht zu entscheiden, sterbt ihr beide. Die Kombination für das Zahlenschloss ist 5555 > Es piepte. Auf der Wand erschien eine grüne Digitalanzeige einer Stoppuhr. 00:59:58. Die Zeit lief ab. "Waaaas??" Person 1 sprang auf und schlug gegen die Wand, und boxte gegen die Zeitanzeige. Nichts passierte. Die Wand gab nicht nach. Kennt ihr das, also dieses Gefühl, wenn man so krass Angst hat, dass sie jeden Knochen, jede Faser, jeden Muskel eures Körpers ausfüllt und ihr euch anfühlt, als wären eure Arme und Beine aus Gummi? So fühlten sich beide sicherlich. Einer Situation ausgeliefert, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnten, die andere für sie inszeniert hatten und die potentiell tödlich war. Panik flackerte in den Augen von 1. Er blickte gehetzt zu Person 2. Person 2 stand auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und hatte nicht weniger Panik. "Du entscheidest nicht, ob ich sterbe oder nicht. Du nicht", rief Person 1. Todesangst schwang in jedem seiner Worte mit. "DU NICHT!!", schrie er und rannte auf Person 2 zu und schubste ihn gegen die Wand. Person 2 versuchte auszuweichen, doch er war der Wucht des Ansturms von 1 nicht gewachsen. Er krallte seine Hände in den Pulli von Person 1 und versuchte ihn von sich wegzudrücken. Beide fielen zu Boden. Person 1 schlug auf 2 ein. Aber ungezielt. Ohne ihn wirklich außer Gefecht setzen zu können. Es war pure Panik. Person 2 duckte sich unter den Schlägen weg und schaffte es, sich zu befreien. Er entwand sich Person 1, krabbelte außer Reichweite und trat ihn mit dem Fuß. "EYYYY!!!", brüllte er. "KOMM MAL KLAR, MANN!" Person 1 lag auf dem Boden und schluchzte. 2 hatte auch Angst. Natürlich hatte er Angst. Wer dabei keine hat, ist ein Psychopath. Aber er war zumindest klar genug, um zu wissen, dass sie die Situation in den Griff kriegen mussten. Er sah an die Wand. 00:55:13 00:55:12 00:55:11 Person 1 lag noch immer schluchzend auf dem Boden. Dann realisierte er anscheinend, dass er wehrlos war. Er schreckte hoch und setzte sich auf, mit dem Rücken an die Wand und sah zum Tisch und dann zu 2. Person 1 saß jetzt zwischen dem Tisch und Person 2, der schwer atmend an der Wand saß. Er hatte eine aufgeplatzte Lippe. "Alter, dreh jetzt bitte nicht durch! Wir müssen versuchen, klar zu bleiben, okay?" Person 2 versuchte betont ruhig zu klingen und machte beschwichtigende Gesten mit der Hand. "Atme jetzt ein paar mal tief durch! Ich bleibe hier sitzen. Nichts passiert. Aber beruhige dich jetzt erst mal!" Person 1 sah 2 an und glaubte ihm. Er atmete durch und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. "Es ist scheiße schwer, ruhig zu bleiben, in ner Situation, die dich töten kann." Die Stimme von 1 klang jetzt etwas gefestigter. 2 sah ihn an und erkannte sich in der Art und Weise zu reden ein bisschen in ihm wieder. "Ja, Mann. Aber es nützt uns beiden nichts, hier jetzt komplett durchzudrehen. Wir müssen gucken, ob wir das hier irgendwie lösen können. Was ist das Letzte, an das du dich erinnerst?" Person 1 dachte nach. "Ich war... keine Ahnung... Ich hatte Therapie und bin nach Hause und hab mich kurz hingelegt. Das ist das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere." "Was für eine Therapie?", fragte 2. "Naja, um was zu klären für mich." Person 2 hatte das Gefühl, dass 1 der Frage auswich, um nicht zu viel von sich zu sagen. Er hatte Verständnis dafür. Alles konnte in dieser Situation der entscheidende Nachteil sein. "Und du?", fragte 1. "Ich war zuhause. Ich hatte Nachtschicht und war müde. Ich hab mich noch mit Freunden getroffen gehabt vorher. Und hatte mich dann auch kurz hingelegt. Ich hab aber echt kein Gefühl mehr dafür, wie lange das jetzt her ist oder wie lange ich jetzt hier bin." 2 sah nachdenklich auf den Boden. "Ich hab auch keinen Plan, wer oder was das hier sein könnte. Echt nicht." 00:49:22 "Vielleicht ist das hier eine dieser abgefahrenen Gameshows?" 1 war entschlossen, einen Sinn in allem zu finden. "Nicht in Deutschland. Ich glaub auch nicht, dass das ein Experiment ist. Dafür ist das ..." 2 unterbrach sich. Er wollte eigentlich das Wort "Traumatisch" benutzen, hatte aber Angst, dass es 1 wieder an seine Panik erinnern könnte. "Was?", wollte 1 wissen. "Ich hab echt keine Ahnung. Aber die können nicht von uns verlangen, dass einer von uns stirbt und wir entscheiden müssen, wer." "Wir können uns dazu entscheiden, uns nicht zu entscheiden". 1 sah 2 an. Der entgegnete seinem Blick. Was waren sie für einander? Feinde? Oder ein Team in einer Situation, aus der es zu entkommen galt? "Wenn wir uns nicht entscheiden, sterben wir beide. Ich hab keinen Bock, heute zu sterben." Person 1 horchte auf. "Was soll das heißen? Also dass ich sterbe, oder was?" Person 2 machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. "Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Nur, dass ich nicht sterben will. Vielleicht ist das hier ein großer Bluff." "Ja vielleicht. Die Sache ist halt, ob man das rausfinden will", sagte 1. 00:46:05 "Vor allem, wie sollen wir das entscheiden?" Person 2 sah nachdenklich zum Tisch. "Wenn wir darüber diskutieren, bedeutet das, wir steigen auf ihr Spiel ein", entgegnete 1. "Was ist denn die Alternative?" "Ey, ich hab viel Scheiße hinter mir. Ich hab mich mein Leben lang durchgeknüppelt, gegen alle Widerstände, und mir hat nie jemand irgendwas geschenkt. Ich sehe es nicht ein, dass jetzt jemand kommt und derartig über mein Leben und Weiterleben entscheidet." Person 1 klang fast wütend. "Ich sehe nicht ein, dass irgendwer entscheidet, dass mein Weg hier zu Ende sein soll. Dazu hab ich zu viel überwunden." Person 2 sah 1 an. Der wirkte auf den ersten Blick überhaupt nicht wie jemand, der viel erlebt hatte. Aber man kann halt nicht in Menschen hineinschauen. "Ich habe einfach auch noch viel vor. Pläne, weißt du?" "Pläne", sagte Person 1 zynisch. "Hatte ich auch mal." "Und dann?", wollte 2 wissen. "Kamen andere und haben mir gesagt, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe und wie ich zu sein habe und wie nicht, und wenn ich nicht gespurt habe, gabs aufs Maul. Nicht immer mit der Faust. Aber immer richtig auf die Fresse. Mein Plan ist, mich frei davon zu machen und endlich nach vorne zu gehen, ohne dass ich es irgendwem rechtmachen muss, oder funktionieren muss. Für mich, verstehst du?" "Ich bin immer einfach losgegangen", sagte 2. "Ich hör mir zwar an, was andere sagen, aber letztlich entscheide ich für mich und damit fahre ich eigentlich gut." "Ich hab Leute wie dich eigentlich immer gehasst. Denen alles leicht fällt und die unbeschwert sind." Person 1 hatte etwas Wehmut in den Augen. Person 2 dachte einen kurzen Moment darüber nach. "Naja, ich hab mir das auch erarbeitet. Man lernt halt aus Situationen, ne? Ich meine, mir hat auch nie wer was geschenkt, aber es ist halt mein Leben und nur ich kann es leben. Und das tue ich auf meine Weise." "Dann verstehst du auch, dass ich keinen Bock habe, dass jemand sagt »Okay, dann stirb jetzt mal!«", meinte Person 1. 00:41:55 Person 2 sah 1 an. Er hatte Verständnis dafür. Er dachte ja ähnlich. 1 schien eine Menge erlebt zu haben. Wenn man gegen alle Widerstände so weit kommt, dann hat man es auch verdient. Klar. Jeder von ihnen hatte etwas verdient. Er sah zur Uhr. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Er hatte Angst. Jemand wollte, dass einer von ihnen starb, und sie entschieden, wer. Person 1 wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es Menschen schwerer fiel, anderen Gewalt anzutun, wenn sie Persönliches von sich preisgaben. Dann wurden aus Körpern Personen mit Geschichte und mit Seele und man baute unwillkürlich eine Bindung zu ihnen auf. Das hatte er in einer Doku gesehen. Und er wusste, dass er nicht stark war... weder körperlich noch vom Ego her. Er war immer der typische Opferboy gewesen. Den typischen Männeregos und Konfrontationen war er immer unterlegen gewesen und hatte dementsprechend auch immer verloren. Er war schwächer als viele. Und wenn man nicht stark sein kann, muss man schlau sein. Das war seine Art zu kämpfen. "Ich wär in meiner Kindheit beinahe gestorben, weil mein Alter mich hat kaputtgehen lassen. Ich bin dann mit 11 von ihm abgehauen ins Kinderheim. Ich musste immer gegen andere kämpfen und habe keinen Bock mehr, dass immer andere für mich entscheiden." 00:38:01 Person 2 sah 1 nachdenklich an. "Solange du dich immer freikämpfen musst von anderen, bist du ein Opfer von ihnen, weil sie die Situation definieren." Person 1 schwieg und hatte das Gefühl, eine argumentative Niederlage erlitten zu haben. "Naja, überleg mal! Im World Trade Center damals. Da waren die Leute auch in ner Situation, die andere für sie definiert haben, indem sie mit nem Flugzeug in ihr Hochhaus flogen und ihnen den Fluchtweg nahmen. Aber sie haben sich entschieden, dass sie nicht den Tod sterben, den andere für sie vorsehen, sondern sind gesprungen. Ein letzter, ultimativer Akt der Selbstbestimmung." Person 2 lachte zynisch. "Also wenn sie dir Scheiße zu fressen geben, entscheidest du dich, so zu tun, als würde sie nach Schokolade schmecken, damit es nicht ganz so schlimm ist?" "Wenn ich die Wahl habe, ob jemand entscheidet, mich zu erschießen, oder ich die Wahl treffen kann, mich selbst zu erschießen oder meinen eigenen Tod wählen zu können, ist es wenigstens meine Entscheidung." 1 klang beinahe vehement. Person 2 deutete mit einer spöttischen Handbewegung auf die Box mit der Pistole. "Bitte, nur zu, entscheide dich. Win-Win-Situation. Du entziehst dich einer Fremdbestimmung und ich lebe weiter und mache nächstes Jahr meine Wandertour durch Spanien." 1 realisierte, dass das Spiel um die Entscheidung längst begonnen hatte. "Ich hab das nicht verdient, Mann. Ich hab immer versucht, ein guter Mensch zu sein. Und habe immer geackert wie ein Blöder, um endlich ein produktives und wertvolles Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu werden. Ich habe es nicht verdient, so zu enden." "Ich auch nicht. Keiner von uns." Person 2 schloss die Augen. "Wir haben 4 Möglichkeiten. Die erste ist, wir kämpfen, bis einer gewinnt, und der Gewinner erschießt den Verlierer. Die zweite ist, dass wir diskutieren und eine Lösung finden. Die dritte ist, dass sich einer entscheidet, selbst zu sterben, und die vierte ist, wir tun nichts, warten, bis die Zeit abläuft, und sterben beide." "Oder nicht." Person 1 sah 2 ruhig an. "Die Möglichkeit, dass das hier ein perverses Experiment ist, ist immer noch gegeben. Vielleicht ist nicht mal die Knarre geladen." 00:30:30 Person 1 sah 2 weiter an. "Könntest du damit leben, entschieden zu haben, dass jemand sterben muss? Und vor allem, könntest du jemanden erschießen?" "Und du? Wer kann schon mit so was leben und danach gut schlafen? Aber ich weiß, dass man manchmal in Situationen über sich hinauswachsen muss. Manche Sachen müssen einfach getan werden. Auch wenn sie scheiße sind und man darauf nicht klarkommt. Aber wenn du ne Situation hast und sie händeln kannst, händele sie. Sonst hängst du in ihr fest." Die Worte trafen 1, denn er war immer Opfer von Situationen. Er war oft nicht stark genug, Situationen zu meistern. Er beneidete 2 um seine Stärke. "Ich will nicht sterben." Die Angst kroch langsam wieder in ihm hoch. Er schaute zur Uhr. 00:25:16 Person 2 klang trotzig und entschlossen. "Ich auch nicht." Das Gefühl, in einer tödlichen Situation zu stecken, wuchs im Raum und war fast greifbar. Man hatte das Gefühl, die Luft stank nach Angst und Unausweichlichkeit. Die Zeit lief ab. 00:22:56 "Wir müssen uns langsam entscheiden", sagte 2. "Müssen wir?", fragte 1 mit brüchiger Stimme. "Wir können uns immer noch dafür entscheiden, uns nicht zu entscheiden. Sollen die doch die Entscheidung treffen." "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass jemand anderes als ich eine Entscheidung für mein Leben trifft." 2 klang entschlossen. "Das impliziert, dass letztlich du die Entscheidung triffst", sagte 1. "Nein", entgegnete 2. "Das bedeutet, dass ich nicht zulasse, dass jemand anders über mich entscheidet. Solange ich eine Wahl habe, treffe ich sie. Wenn ich mich entscheide, dass ich sterbe, sterbe ich. Wenn ich mich entscheide, dass du stirbst, werde ich dafür kämpfen. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand anders Ene Mene Muh mit mir spielt." 1 unternahm einen letzten Versuch, 2 klarzumachen, wie widersinnig er das fand. "Warum müssen wir uns deren Spiel denn beugen? Warum sollen wir denen die Verantwortung für das, was hier grade passiert, nehmen und uns schön selbst gegeneinander ausspielen?" 00:17:23 "Sorry Alter, ich habe noch viel vor im Leben. Du bist ein guter Typ, du hast viel durchgemacht, das weiß ich. Aber du schleppst deine Vergangenheit mit dir rum wie einen Sack voller Steine. Du hast keine Zukunft, du vergeudest dein Leben damit, die Vergangenheit zu bewältigen, anstatt deine Zukunft in die Hand zu nehmen, und darum leidest du auch so." Die Stimme von 2 klang gequält, als er das sagte. Die Worte trafen 1 tief und er spürte, dass das Endspiel begonnen hatte. "Aber ich habe hart gearbeitet für das Privileg zu leben. Ich lerne aus der Vergangenheit für die Zukunft." "Nein", sagte 2 leise. "Du kannst nicht abschließen. Dein Leben ist dir eine Last." Person 1 wusste, dass 2 Recht hatte. "Trotzdem. Wenn du nur für die Zukunft lebst und deine Vergangenheit nicht maßgeblich ist, ist alles an dir beliebig." "Ich bin nicht beliebig. Ich nehme mir nur die Freiheit, selbst zu entscheiden, was mich formt und was nicht." Person 2 spannte sich an und 1 bemerkte das. Die Angst im Raum vermischte sich mit einer wachsenden Anspannung. 00.12:05 "Du bist ein Mensch ohne Zukunft", sagte 2 leise. "Überlass die Zukunft denen, die bereit für sie sind." Person 2 sah zum Tisch. 1 stand langsam auf und fixierte 2. Auch 2 stand auf und sah 1 fest in die Augen. "Ich gehe nicht", sagte 2. Beide Männer stürzten aufeinander zu. Person 2 versuchte zum Tisch zu gelangen und 1 versuchte verzweifelt, ihn davon abzuhalten. Ein verzweifelter, von Angst erfüllter Kampf zwischen Tod und Leben. Jeder wusste, dass der Verlierer sterben würde. Beide schlugen und traten aufeinander ein, sie bissen und kratzen sich. Es war ein widerlicher, schrecklicher Kampf. 1 schlug blind auf das Gesicht von 2 ein. Er spürte die Schläge und Tritte von 1, aber er nahm den Schmerz kaum wahr. Als er die Faust von 2 an seinem Mund spürte, biss er zu, so fest er konnte. Es knackte. 2 brüllte und 1 schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund. 2 schlug 1 mit den Kopf auf den Boden. Immer und immer wieder. 00.03.13 Eine Person schaffte es schließlich, einen Schlag zu landen, der den anderen benommen machte . Sie schleppte sich zum Kasten, gab die Nummer ein, holte die Pistole heraus, richtete sie auf die Brust der anderen Person und drückte ab. Der Knall zerfetzte die Trommelfelle der beiden. Und die Person auf dem Boden krümmte sich. Blut trat schwallartig aus der Wunde in der Brust aus. Er röchelte, hustete, verdrehte die Augen und sah an die Decke. Blut lief aus seinem Mund. Er versuchte, etwas zu sagen. Aber sein Mund brachte keinen Laut hervor. Dann starb er. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. 00:00:00 Gleißendes Licht füllte den Raum und überstrahlte alles. Die lebende Person hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und schrie und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in einem Bett. Die Person öffnete die Augen und versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch sie war mit Händen und Füßen am Bett fixiert. Sie sah sich um. Es schien ein Krankenhaus zu sein. Vor dem Bett standen 3 Menschen, die aussahen wie Ärzte. Eine Krankenschwester stand neben dem Bett und justierte einen Tropf. "Wo bin ich hier? Warum bin ich festgeschnallt?" Einer der Ärzte sah ihn besorgt an. "Es ist zu Ihrem Wohl. Wir wollen nicht, dass Sie sich oder jemand anderen verletzen. Sobald Sie weniger verwirrt sind, lösen wir die Fixierung." "Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" "Sie haben sich selbst eingeliefert. Erinnern Sie sich nicht mehr?" "Nein... ich..." Die Person war verwirrt. "Wie heißen Sie?", fragte der Arzt. "Bastian Heidmann. Warum?" Die Ärzte sahen sich an und flüsterten. Der Arzt sah ihn an. "Wo ist der andere?" Schockartig erinnerte sich Bastian an die Geschehnisse im Raum. Er hatte den anderen getötet. "Wissen Sie das nicht?", fragte er. "Wissen wir was nicht?", fragte der Arzt. "Sie haben nicht dabei zugesehen?" "Wobei, Herr Heidmann?" "In dem Raum... mit der Pistole? Ich... ich musste ihn doch erschießen." Bastian klang erschüttert. Die Ärzte flüsterten untereinander und sahen auf ihre Klemmbretter. Der Arzt sah in an. "Wen haben Sie erschossen?" "Den... den anderen...", flüsterte Bastian. "Ich musste... er oder ich. Die Zeit lief ab. Sonst wären wir beide gestorben." "Herr Heidmann", sagte der Arzt sanft. "Können wir mit dem anderen sprechen?" Bastian verstand die Frage nicht. Er war verwirrt. "Was meinen Sie? Ich sage doch, er ist tot..." "Ihr Name ist nicht Bastian Heidmann. Ihr Name ist Christian Büser. Bastian war eine andere Persönlichkeit in Ihrem Kopf. Sie sind hier in der Klinik wegen einer schweren dissoziativen Identitätsstörung, die sich bei Ihnen krisenhaft zugespitzt hat." Alles in Bastians Kopf drehte sich. Er verstand das alles nicht. "Was...", stammelte er. "Was bedeutet das? Ich bin gar nicht ich? Was soll das?" Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Er wollte nur noch weg. Er bäumte sich im Bett auf, doch die Fixierungen hielten ihn. Der Doktor nickte der Schwester zu. Sie gab ein Medikament in Bastians Tropf und langsam dämmerte er weg. Christian kam aber nie zurück. Nie wieder. Es tut mir gut, das alles hier mal aufschreiben zu können. Ich verlange auch nicht, dass ihr das versteht. Es war ein Mord. Es gab einen Toten. Es war real. Ganz egal, was ihr sagt. Aber ganz egal, wem ich das sage... mir glaubt niemand. Kategorie:Krankheiten Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Klassische Pasta Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas